His Gentle Hands
by Keltaria
Summary: Eve awakes to find herself trapped...and by none other than Add. Surprisingly though, the reason isn't what she expected. (CBSxMM one-shot)


**A/N: Phew...this is probably the longest one-shot I've ever written.**

**I was inspired by Tanjel's artwork to write this. The one where Mastermind pulls on Battle Seraph's cheeks to make her smile. I'd never really thought of CBS x MM before seeing that artwork, so I wanted to see how they would work together. I think I really like them as a pair now!**

**Thanks to those I showed this to before posting and that gave me some really great ideas for this. It probably wouldn't of came out as good without you guys~**

**I hope I captured Add's personality. Let me know if I can improve on it.**

**Cover art is done by none other than the lovely Tanjel and all credit for that goes to him. **

**Also, fun fact. I write the most about Eve but she's not even my favourite character by far...guess she's just easy to write huh?**

* * *

She felt numb.

Her eyes opened slowly as she turned her head, struggling to see past the fuzziness in her vision. She could make out bright lights and a figure that fluttered back and forth, but not much else. She tried to move herself into a sitting position, finding that her body seemed to be strapped down to something. Wires held her in place against a metal surface that felt cool against her feverish skin. A ringing sound went off and the figure rushed to her side, pushing her against the surface but not unkindly.

Gentle fingers brushed against the jewel on her forehead. Her hands attempted to slap the stranger's touch away but she was bound tight to her prison. Her vision cleared a bit, making out striking purple eyes that stared into her own.

"Add." She was not at all surprised to find the tracer was her captor. Her voice conveyed little to no emotion; only a slight undertone of annoyance if there were to be any. She attempted to struggle again with no success, glaring at him slightly. "What are you doing to me?"

"You were hurt." He said simply, attaching a few wires to the jewel. "I'm the only one who has any idea what he's doing when it comes to things such as this. Well, aside from you of course." Satisfied with how the wires were set up, Add hurried back to the bright lights. What she had seen turned out to be a laptop and various screens of code that floated above it. He typed away furiously at it, deep in thought.

The memories began to come back to her slowly. They had been fighting to save Sasha from the demon general, Ran. The battle had been hard on them, but success had been within their grasp. Chung, with pure hate in his eyes, was about to bring down the killing blow before Ara instead blocked the attack with her spear. She had knelt down, begging her brother to break free of the evil within his heart. Instead the man she once knew as Aren stood and attempted to attack Ara before escaping.

_She _had been the one to leap in front of Ara to protect her from the blow of Ran's sword. The blade had cut deeply within her and though she was a nasod, she had still felt the pain of it. The world around her had spun and she fell to the ground with a _thud._ Someone screamed, someone else began to cry, and she heard the shout of _'You moron!' _before blacking out.

She looked down at herself to see no sign of such injury on her person. She wondered why she had even saved Ara in the first place. She felt nothing for the people she travelled with, so why did it matter if one of them had been hurt? They were a tool to help achieve her goal, but certainly losing one wouldn't have hindered them much. Ara was very clumsy, often tripping over nothing but her own two feet. Why would it matter if the spear woman lived or died?

_She's your friend. She would do anything for you._

Eve didn't know what a friend was. Why would that matter to her?

_How can you be so heartless?_

She was the Queen of Nasods. What was a heart to someone like her? What did emotions like that matter? They were a hindrance, and nothing more.

_You erased your emotions for them all. You love them and they love you._

She wondered why such thoughts were in her head. The Electra code did not allow for such things to exist inside of her, but despite of that things were stirring within her.

She had forgotten she was trapped to the table, and that wires were attached to her jewel. Did Add intend to steal her code while she was at her weakest? She would not be surprised if that were the case. "Add." She turned her head toward the tracer. "Why am I still here, if all you wanted to do was heal me? I will not give you my code so easily if that is your intention."

Add swung toward her in the chair he sat in, appearing to be very bored despite his bright eyed look. He rested his chin in his hands as he looked over her body, as if examining a piece of hardware. "The others would not let me take you to this place if they thought I intended to hurt or steal from you." He laughed, sounding a bit mad. "How naive they are...to leave me alone with you."

He stood gracefully and returned to her side, grabbing her chin with his hand. His fingers were soft against her skin. "Kekeke~ I have you all to myself."

Despite her body being bound, she could still move her head freely. She moved her head down, opening her mouth to prepare to bite down on his hand. As if predicting what she would do—or perhaps more likely by coincidence—he moved his hand away. "That's what I would say if I was actually still interested in your codes. Luckily for you, I could care less." His face was slightly flushed, though she couldn't tell why. "I was attempting to restore your emotions to you in a way that would keep the Electra code functional. I believe I was able to succeed in a way, but I'm not so sure. You're still acting like a prude." Despite the harsh words, his hands pulled at her cheeks. "Smile. You look more beautiful that way."

"If that was all you intended I request to be released. I will not sit here and be insulted by the likes of you." Her voice held hints of more annoyance, but there was something else there as well...almost like embarrassment.

He sighed and pulled away, snapping his fingers as his dynamos appeared. They cut through the wires with ease, freeing Eve from her prison. The bright lights from the laptop and screens faded as Eve sat up, ripping the wires from her jewel. She pulled back her arm and went to slap him.

Add grabbed her wrist before her hand made contact with his face. "Is that the way you should treat the person who saved your life? Kekeke~ I think I deserve a reward." He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her body as his lips pressed against her desperately, as if she were a breath of fresh air. He nipped at her bottom lip playfully before pulling away, grinning at her. "It's not your codes I want so much as your heart, my little queen."

Eve tried to keep her face neutral, but her face flushed a bright red and the gears inside of her whirred a thousand times every second. If a heart existed inside her, surely it would be fluttering like a bird's wings. She gasped a little as she pulled away from Add's strangely loving touch. "H-how dare you!" She said with a stutter. She attempted to slap him again, and this time met no resistance. However there was no force behind her hit this time; it was a light smack at best. "Don't you dare do such a thing without my permission!"

He brought his face close to hers, their breaths mingling. As requested, he kept his hands to himself this time. "Oh~? Then next time I will be sure you give me permission."

Eve turned on her heel, her twin-tailed hair smacking him the face as she refused to look at him. "Don't speak of such indecent things...!"

Add laughed as he walked back to his laptop, sitting back in his chair. The light from the screen awakened once more as he began to type something. "Subject appears to have reacquired some form of emotion, although she still shows a lack of compassion towards me." He paused for a second. "Will continue to run tests on her to restore full emotions so that she may fall in love with me."

Eve lazily flicked her wrist, sending out a small laser that barely missed Add's throat. The Mastermind hardly flinched, looking back at her in amusement. "You're still here? Your friends are waiting for you, you know."

She looked back at him, but instead of glaring or challenging him with her gaze she simply stared. This was not like the Add she was used to seeing around the others. This Add was gentle and kind, and though still very insane he seemed to show love like any normal person, for the most part. She never noticed but she found that she liked the way his white hair was done up in a pony tail, and how he actually dressed quite elegantly. His face was even a bit handsome, she supposed.

She huffed and made her way out, but not before hearing more of his 'report'. "...Subject also appears to have violent mood swings when targeted by jokes of a cruder nature. More research is needed on this. Tests will involve the use of Elbrat-"

"Eve! You look flushed. Did Add do something horrible to you?"

As she exited the building, a very excited Elsword came running over. She blushed, remembering everything Add did. In embarrassment, she slapped Elsword very hard. The Lord Knight fell over from the sheer force of her hit, cradling his already swelling cheek. She could hear laughter as the others from the El Search Party came to see how she was doing.

She smiled, looking back at the building. "Thank you, Add." She murmured, before going off to greet her friends as herself once again.


End file.
